All Of Me
by MsimamiziZAM
Summary: Hungary sees her days as grey and dreary, all because Austria no longer loves her. And now, she seeks to change that. Oneshot to the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. Sequel can by found on my page as Cifra Palota-Adorned Palace. M for attempted suicide. Please review.
1. All of Me

Yo. I don't own My Immortal or Hetalia. AND YES, there are song holes to fit with the scenes.

M- Attempted Suicide. Nothing you can't handle! This is my first try at something like this so please, refrain from being jackasses.

**Bold**= lyrics

_Italics_= thought

Normal= well, the story

* * *

**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave**

Hungary stared at the knife in front of her. It was nothing, right? Just a knife...

But what would Austria do when she was gone? He didn't care about her anymore. Did he? No. Or he wouldn't have left. She picked it up, turning it over. Shouldn't she end her life with something more elegant? Didn't Austria have a knife with the jeweled handle she had given him, once upon a time?

She walked down the hallway. At least she could have something she wanted in life.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**

**Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind**

She stumbled over something in the darkness. She ran into the door to Austria's closet, opening it an letting the push brooms within fall on her.

She shook them off with disgust. Memories washed through her, of how she used to use these to clean Austria's halls. _Not anymore_. She stumbled down the stairs, annoyed by the number of things the darkness concealed, then froze.

"Hello? Feliciano? It that you?" She froze, turning back only to see Austria's shadow coming closer. "Feliciano?"

She snapped out of it. _I only have one shot,_ she thought, _I have to make it count_. She then remembered; she might not get to the knife. Or she might not find it. She ran to the closet. She looked among the other things in the dark hole. Once upon a time... Once upon a time...

_She walked through the hall, the breakfast platter balanced on her hand. Austria had liked the breakfast in bed as she'd hoped. She stared at it. She liked to please him; it pleased herself._

_"Miss Hungary!" She turned, but not fast enough. Feliciano ran into her, causing her to scatter the remains of the breakfast. She picked up the shards of plates and the utensils, running to the kitchen. She set the table down, the paused: _Where was the knife? _She couldn't remember picking it up. She shook her head._

_"There are more important matters," she scolded herself. The knife will just have to wait._

Looking back on it now, she was glad she had dropped it. She peered into the closet, much scarier in the dark. She felt around, then felt the hilt of something. It was cold; it had been here a while. She drew it out.

"The knife!" She cried. In her excitement, she had forgotten about Austria.

"Feliciano?" He was closer! She slid the knife up her dress, bounding down the stairs. She winced as she heard Austria trip over her mess. She shook her head.

_He should feel pain for what he's down to me,_ she cried inside. _Lots of pain. And now, I'll make sure of it_. She ran to the top of the stairs, pausing to look at Austria's oncoming shadow.

_Only one shot_.

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me...**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

She got to the kitchen. She couldn't remember what drawer it was in. She opened one, digging through it, not caring about the racket she was making. She wanted, no, she _needed_ it. She needed to die... In a world without Austria, there was nothing worth living for, and now that he didn't love her, it was almost the same.

"Feliciano? I told you not to get more food then you are allowed!" He was at the bottom of the steps now. She opened three more drawers until she found it. It was one used for cutting through tough meat. And strong enough to fight against bone, if she chose to cut her hand off. Death would be quicker. But, she would have to just slash her wrists. She could then at least see Austria when he found her.

She picked it up, drawing it high, letting the moonlight sparkle off the gems. She wanted to see something beautiful before she died; something better than herself. If she was as pretty as this, maybe Austria would still love her...

She shook her head. She was pretty; too many people had told her. Maybe there was something else wrong? Her personality too tom-boyish? Her hair oily, perhaps, or did he not like her manners?

"E-Elizabeta?" She turned for a second. Austria! _My complaining cost me too much time!_ She slashed the knife across her wrist, satisfied as blood bubbled up.

But the pain... she hadn't been expecting it. She wanted to cry as the knife clattered to the floor. She reached for it, but it was gone. No; not gone, in Austria's hands.

"Elizabeta..." He seemed surprised. "Why are you doing this?"

"You... don't... love me," she said slowly. "There is no meaning in life, not anymore." She collapsed on him, trying to get the knife. He saw this, and put it on the counter, sinking to the floor with her.

"Elizabeta... why would you say such things? I love you," he said. "I have loved you all along."

**I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

She cried. There was still the knife... She loosened her arms, feigning weakness. He pulled away, then ripped at his jabot to wrap it around her injured wrist. When he was done, she ripped her arm out of his grip and grabbed the hidden weapon, slashing her other wrist. She heard rustling as the world went dark.

_So this is how death feels_.

"Elizabeta? Elizabeta!" She felt strong arms close around her wrist, then cloth again, tied tight around her other wrist. As the world darkened further, she felt the arms reach around her and hold her tight. And then, as it all went black, she felt hot tears fall on her face.

Oh, how wrong she had been.

* * *

SEQUEL COMING SOON!


	2. How to find sequel!

Sequel is here

My page

My stories

Cifra palota


End file.
